Zyon Teki
Name: Zyon "The Queen of Thieves" Teki Gender: Female Age: 39 Species: Quardaza, a humanoid species. They're basically really weird looking, somewhat stronger humans. Body type described under Appearance. Personality: Zyon likes to do what she thinks is right in the long run, but doesn't have much concern for individuals, and prefers to avoid working personally; why work when you can delegate? She spends most of the day in her room, lazing about, playing racquetball, drinking mixtures of various alcoholic drinks, and watching the future. Appearance: 6'8", baby blue skin, four arms, and long legs. Her shirt looks like a black latex tang-top, with the arm holes expanded for four arms, and a white, extremely fluffy rim. Her pants are also a tight black latex, with the same insane furriness on the bottom, right wear it meets her black boots. One each of her four hands there's gloves with the fingertips torn off. On her head she had a silvery helmet with four black goggles, and has long black hair coming out the back. Equipment: *Offensive- Repel Gems: Red rubies attached to each of her four gloves, on the back of her hand. When activated, they release an energy wave which, while not very painful, can send people flying. Zyon has them on the backs of her hands simply so she can backhand people across the room. Getting hit with all four at once is sort of like having King Kong fling you into the wall with his pillow. *Defensive- Omnieyes Helmet: The helmet allows her to see the future, in distant locations and even dimensions. This is useful for finding where and when a criminal will be when they're about to be arrested. She can also see close range, which makes her nearly untouchable in combat, since she can see every move in advance. However, she has to actively see the future to know what's coming, which takes a while. So, say, she probably won't predict that she's about to be ambushed by a bunch of carrots and needs to stock up on rabbits. *Miscellaneous- Personal Portal Charm: The portal charms are the guild's standard methods of travel, creating a portal to anywhere the user has already gone before. Looks like a magnifying glass, only those kinds that make rainbows when you shine light through them. *'Magic/Skills:' *Skills- Martial Arts: Zyon has developed her own style, which relies on the user having four arms, powerful legs, and being able to predict the future. It's obviously not very popular. *'Weaknesses/Strengths:' *Strengths - She knows all the moves you'll make before you do, making it very hard to land a hit on her.- She can repel attacks with the Repel Gems, as well as people, which is good for a quick getaway. *Weaknesses - The Omnieyes Helmet takes a long time to pinpoint a certain event, which is why she spends most of the time in her room. The only reason she can use it quickly during combat is because it happens within a close time and location.- Almost no real attack power compared to most characters, despite stunning defense. Category:RP Characters